Skills
Your skills affect the efficiency of how you do things. Your skill levels can be viewed by looking at your Character menu. There are Five skills in the game: *Digging *Fishing *Hunting *Planting *Lumbering The skill point milestones include 1, 25, 50, 100, 200,' 500' and some skills 800. Digging - This skill increases whenever I dig 25 - Scooping You do not aimlessly poke around in the ground anymore but chim it systematically, hereby increasing the chance of findings. 50 - Shovel amateur Carefuller digging enables you to find insects and mushrooms. 100 - Shovel adept Better technique furtherly increases the probability to find something. Plus, from now on you can dig out bitterroots! 200 - Shovel semi-professional You do not let anything slip anymore. You will always find something when you dig. 500 - Shovel professional The optimised shovel technique now provides great gains at digging. Fishing - This skill increases whenever I fish 25 - Rod amateur There is now a slight chance that you may also catch something at places without fishes. 50 - Rod adept The probability to catch something has increased. Furthermore, you can now build bow nets that trap fishes automatically. 100 - Rod semi-professional Thanks to optimised technique, you can catch things anywhere with a high rate of success 200 - Rod professional You are now a true master of making and using baits. Therefore you cannot only catch worthless junk anywhere you want, but even big, handsome fish. 500 - Pike-man Amazing! Your gain at the rod should now be truly satisfying! Hunting - This skill increases whenever I bring an animal down 25 - Master of the sling When shooting pebbles with the slingshot, there is now a chance that they stay where they hit the ground and can be reutilised. 50 - Spearman Spears can now also be picked up again in some cases. 100 - Bowman Through the right way to shoot arrows, even they may now sometimes remain intact. In addition, you can now construct a stance - a safe place to attack animals from. 200 - Spearmaster From now on, spears will never be destroyed when thrown and can be used as often as you want. Planting - This skill is increased whenever something is planted 50 - Berry bush planter You are now able to grow berry bushes from berries 100 - Herbalist You have found out how to find the perfect soil to grow herbs and are hereby able to set up herbal beds''.'' 200 - Forester If you stick branches into the ground, trees will grow there. You can also plant leaves to grow bushes now. 400 - Master of the fruits Your skills in herbal lore get better and better! You now have the abilities to plant bananas, plums, coconuts, cacao pods and coffee berries. 800 - Farmer''' '' Thanks to "optimised procedure", the sowing of seeds takes far less time than it did in previous versions. 'Lumbering - This skill is increased when cutting down trees 25 - Hackling Logs can now be combined with an axe or a machete to gain 10 branches 50 - Axe amateur The right way to strike out increases the damage that your axe causes on wood 100 - Axe adept You have learned to hit wood at the right angle to cause even more damage 200 - Axe semi-professional Your strenght and technique have further improved, increasing the damage on wood 400 - Axe professional Woodcutting in perfection! By using the optimised technique, you cause maximum damage with your axe 800 - Butcher of the woods Attention! Keep in mind that trees are important for the earth's climate - with your skills, you could easily clear-fell all forests of the world!jhdhgdf Category:Skills